


memories

by minle



Category: Haikyuu!!, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Ancient China, Caretaking, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minle/pseuds/minle
Summary: ау, где тендо — бродячий заклинатель, вынужденно покинувший клан, а вакатоши просто не приучен врать
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 11





	memories

тендо странный, непонятный, пугающий. с тендо никто не хочет иметь дело, его игнорируют, обходят стороной всегда. в тендо никто не верит, его даже не отпускают на учёбу в другие кланах. даже в своём клане. тендо — _белая_ ворона, абсолютно чужой и не нужный.

одним утром, когда солнце ещё не усело взойти, он собирает то немногое, что у него есть, и уходит. вот так просто. тендо не привязан ни к кому в клане, и никто не привязан к нему. ему почти не грустно. _почти_ , потому что здесь всё-таки прошло всё его детство, все его воспоминания связаны с этим местом. он помнит свой первый полёт на мече, первых друзей (надолго они, правда, не задержались), первый талисман, сделанный собственными руками — работающий.

воспоминания застилаю взор — может, это просто слёзы. тендо в последний раз смотрит на аккуратные дома, на дворовых собак, бродящих по пока ещё пустующему рынку, на учебную часть, где его обучали боевому искусству, смаргивает _воспоминания_ , и спешно покидает некогда родное место. возможно, он вернётся сюда когда-нибудь. как странник, разумеется.

…

тендо устал и единственное его желание сейчас — поскорее уснуть, а не тащить тяжеленую бочку с водой в комнату очередного богатенького наследника клана. тендо, если честно, даже тошнит от таких, как он. напыщенный, самовлюблённый, не видящий ничего дальше собственной фамилии — единственного, что даёт ему в жизни какие-то преимущества.

— господин, всё готово, — кланяется тендо, но на него даже не смотрят. тендо даже не удивлён — кто с таким самомнением будет обращать внимание на помощника постоялого двора? он давно предпочёл одеждам бывшего клана простое белое одеяние, его волосы распущены, только от висков идут тонкие косы, связанные на затылке такой же белой лентой.

не разгибаясь, тендо выходит из комнаты, уже за порогом слыша в свой адрес очередные нелестные слова. тендо воспринимает их спокойно — его давно уже не трогает подобное, он слишком привык.

но ночью тендо невольно вспоминает все подобные слова, сказанные ему за всю жизнь, и снова на глаза набегают непрошенные _воспоминания_.

засыпает он трудно, а проснувшись, спешит распрощаться с хозяйкой двора. та, разумеется, тоже не удерживается напоследок от едкого замечания, и со скрипом отдаёт ему кусок серебра за работу — гораздо меньший, чем было обещано. спорить из-за этого тендо не станет, иначе рискует остаться ни с чем, но губы обиженно поджимает.

…

тендо страшно и холодно. он жмётся ближе к мощному стволу дерева и зажмуривается, слыша хруст веток. он лишь надеется, что это не лесной монстр, потому что сил противостоять ему у тендо совсем нет. наверное, это выглядит жалко. низ его ханьфу точно испачкался, косички в волосах растрепались и почти расплелись, руки мелко трясутся. он сейчас даже на человека не похож, не то, что на заклинателя.

когда хруст звучит совсем близко, а над головой кто-то ощутимо нависает, закрывая собой лучи закатного солнца, тендо крепче обнимает руками колени и почти роняет с губ всхлип.

— кто ты? — слышит тендо вполне человеческую речь и расслабляется. открывает глаза, смотря наверх. там стоит высокий молодой заклинатель в зелёных одеждах и пристально смотрит на него. — ты в порядке?

голос у него красивый, глубокий. тендо несколько раз быстро кивает, не позволяя этому голосу расслабить его окончательно. с цинхэ не он предпочитает быть осторожным.

— из какого ты клана?

— не из какого, — морщится тендо, впервые подавая голос. он хрипящий и почти неслышный — горло пересушено и сил напрягать связки почти нет. заклинатель, видимо, понял это, поэтому протягивает тендо флягу. тот смотрит на несчастный сосуд недоверчиво и не шевелится.

— она не отравлена, — цокает заклинатель, отпивая из фляг сам. — видишь?

— а яд быстро и не действует, — беззлобно огрызается тендо, но флягу в руки всё-таки берёт. вертит её в руках, оглаживает выпуклые места и жадно присасывается, решая, что была ни была.

возвращает флягу он почти пустой, и ему даже не стыдно — в конце концов, тот сам настоял на этом. он благодарно кивает, всё ещё не имея сил встать и поклониться.

— лучше? — спрашивает заклинатель, и тендо почти чувствует в этом заботу. даже смешно.

— лучше. извините, этот недостойный занял ваше время.

— но я сам остановился, — хмурится заклинатель, явно не понимая, отчего тендо вдруг так заговорил. — почему ты здесь?

тендо качает головой, не желая делиться собственной судьбой с незнакомцем. внезапно около его плеча появляется ещё одно — заклинатель сел к нему, прямо на землю, в своём дорогом ханьфу.

— что вы…

— этот почтительный тон уже осточертел, — вдруг выдыхает заклинатель, на мгновение утыкаясь лбом в сложенные на коленях руки. — я ушиджима.

с языка почти срывается что-то почтительное, но тендо довольно учтив, чтобы вовремя остановиться.

— тендо, — он отворачивает голову в сторону. — ты всё равно теряешь время, сидя здесь со мной. мне нечего дать тебе в благодарность.

он смущается, признавая собственный статус вслух перед кем-то из столь известного клана. уши алеют, и тендо нервно трёт их пальцами.

— но мне не нужна никакая благодарность, — снова хмурится ушиджима. — я увидел тебя здесь и захотел помочь. разве это странно?

— странно… — усмехается тендо чему-то у себя в голове. раньше он всегда был странным, а теперь он слышит это не в отношение к себе. — пожалуй, нет. но мне обычно не помогают, а наоборот. знаешь, обычно странности приписывают мне.

— но ты не выглядишь странно. ты красивый, — очевидно, этого ушиджиму приучили говорить всё в лоб и без утаек. тендо нервно кривит губы, но смущается. это первый человек, который ему сказал такое. 

— зачем ты это говоришь?

— потому что ты мне понравился.

тендо почти подпрыгивает на месте, резко разворачиваясь корпусом к ушиджиме и смотря на него абсолютно круглыми глазами. щёки пылают расцветшими пионами.

— не стоит так шутить, — берёт себя в руки тендо и качает головой. сердце щемит от этих слов, но ещё сильнее — от осознания, что это, скорее всего, лишь из желания поиздеваться подольше. в детстве тендо говорили, что такой, как он, не сможет понравиться никому. что он неправильный, _странный_. что он пугает всех.

— я серьёзен.

тендо почти физически не может поверить в это. уголок губ пару раз дёргается, пальцы сминают ткань ханьфу. этот ушиджима жесток, раз продолжает свою игру.

— и что ты сделаешь дальше? заберёшь меня в свой клан? представишь семье? — тендо эту игру принимает, но, видимо, оказывается не готов к тому, куда он свернёт, потому что ушиджима невозмутимо говорит:

— если хочешь, то заберу. у тебя всё равно с собой только меч, не думаю, что тебе есть, куда идти.

— зачем я тебе там? сделаешь меня своим наложником?

ушиджима снова хмурится, но теперь тендо видит, что фраза его задела. видимо, он перегнул.

— я не собирался делать тебя моим наложником. ты мне правда понравился.

тендо шумно выдыхает. ему нечем ответить на этот раз. он кое-как встаёт, опираясь на ствол дерева, и кланяется, дрожа всем телом.

— в таком случае я благодарен тебе, какими бы ни были твои настоящие намерения, — в конце фразы голос его срывается, и руки дёргаются от напряжения. больше стоять он не в силах, и ушиджима это видит, поэтому с готовностью ловит падающее тело тендо и прижимает к себе, вставая на меч. он предпочитает считать эту фразу своеобразным согласием. в конце концов, даже если он ошибся, тендо сможет уйти, когда пожелает, но сейчас ушиджима не может себе позволить бросить его здесь.

…

по пробуждению тендо не уходит, потому что сваливается с горячкой. в бреду он много плачет и просит не трогать его, и ушиджиме физически больно смотреть на него. он понимает, что срывающиеся с губ слова тендо не предназначены для его ушей, потому делает вид, что ничего не слышал, когда тот более-менее приходит в себя спустя четыре дня.

— уши… джима… — у тендо хриплый голос и ужасный кашель. это первое, что он произнёс, как только проснулся. он тянет руку, и ушиджима берёт её в свою — неспециально, просто чувствуя, что он должен так сделать. чужая рука влажная от пота и горячая, но ушиджима несильно надавливает на точки, делая массаж, гладит по костяшкам и играет с тонкими пальцами. — я правда… благодарен тебе, — шепчет тендо и снова проваливается в сон. он не отпускает руку ушиджимы, но зато спит наконец-то спокойно.

…

когда тендо окончательно встаёт на ноги и вновь выглядит как человек, он скомкано извиняется перед ушиджимой за всё, что наговорил ему и в лесу, и во время лихорадки, и в конце быстро, почти не понятно, добавляет, что он не против остаться с ушиджимой, если тот ещё не передумал.

— прости, что? — переспрашивает потрясённый ушиджима.

— я всё ещё не могу тебе ничего дать, но ты мне возможно немного нравишься, — сбивчиво повторяет тендо, — я не могу ничего пообещать, но я был бы не против жить с тобой.

ушиджима порывисто берёт тендо за руку — теперь он нормальной температуры, мягкая и очень приятная, — и кладёт её на свою щёку. смотрит прямо в глаза и говорит негромкое ‘спасибо’. тендо смущённо улыбается, и большим пальцем проводит по чужой щеке.

— заплетёшь меня? — это срывается с губ само собой, и тендо испуганно сжимает губы, резко убирает руку с лица ушиджимы и качает головой. — нет. нет, забудь, извини. наверное, ты не захочешь даже прикасаться к моим волосам. даже матушка боялась. но я тебя не виню, я понимаю. я глупо поступил, попросив…

— заплету, — мягко перебивает его ушиджима, касаясь его волос почти неощутимо — но не из-за страха, а из-за трепета. он заправляет прядь за ухо, проводит по всей длине, ладонью обхватывает затылок и оглаживает его. берёт со столика гребень и тщательно расчёсывает волосы. аккуратно, стараясь не сделать больно, заплетает косички на висках и перевязывает их привычной белой лентой. — ты как небожитель, — восхищённо шепчет он, смотря на волосы тендо.

тендо пропускает собственный пряди через пальцы и рассматривает их. впервые кто-то так отнёсся к нему. впервые его волосы, его _белые_ волосы не вызвали страха, впервые их коснулись не для того, чтобы дёрнуть или попытаться остричь, впервые их сравнили с чем-то божественным. по щекам у тендо уже стекают предательские _воспоминания_ , но он словно не замечает их.

— спасибо. это очень красиво, — шепчет он, продолжая перебирать собственные волосы. то, что делало его _белой_ вороной, для кого-то стало чем-то красивым.

ушиджима снова заправляет ему пряди за ухо и улыбается.

— нет, это ты красивый.


End file.
